Dreisal
Dreisal is the northernmost nation of the landmass of Yestal. It lies to the south of the frigid island chain of Brouca and has three southern neighbors of Scrovania, Osmein, and Scortia. Dreisal is a nation of low rolling hills and fertile valleys. Possessing one of the largest port cities on the continent, Dreisal possesses a near monopoly on sea trade from ships traveling from one side of the continent. Artists, poets, actors, and lovers congregate to the open countrysides, industrious seaports, and bustling cities. Higher than average taxes keep farmers living strict lives, but bountiful harvests in general keep the lower classes content with their lot. A number of famous bardic colleges are found in the area, as well as some fairly prestigious universities regarding magical and mundane study. This peaceful lifestyle only exists because of the particularly power Walking God that watches over the continent, a Gold Dragon said to be a progeny of Bahamut himself, Gamenheim. He not only serves as the protector of the region, but also as Chancellor of the Stradonia Bardic College. In addition to the strength of an ancient gold dragon, he also possesses significant mage craft, and is said to be one of the greatest bards on the continent. A king entered into a constitutional monarchy is currently in power, though fractures are beginning to show between the political establishment and the golden bard. Dreisal is a nation that enjoys finery and pageantry. Most towns will have at least a small theater, and parents will often encourage their children's artistic talents in the hope that they make entrance into a bardic college. Lush farmland dominates the landscape, with many different crops being grown in close proximity to account for noble's constantly shifting tastes. Apple orchards and vineyards are a common sight, though grains are the most abundant crop as feeding the many larger settlements in the nation stands as a priority. Food is the most common form of expression for the lower classes. Travelers are often greeted in inns by whatever specialty items that the proprietors have been developing, typically showcasing the crops and livestock cultivated in the nearby area. Spiced wines and ciders are one of the primary beverages showcased around the country, with most of the spices included being imported from Cafril. A few vineyards and orchards are well known throughout the continent, including the Belriths, the Albignes, the Raugnacs, and the Astallards. A constitutional monarchy was begrudgingly approved by the then King Helewys Morningfall two centuries prior to present day currently rules the land. A small council of 11 dukes now shares authority over the land having carved the nation into an equal number of regions, of which Gamenheim serves as the defacto representative. While the dukes did manage to take a substantial amount of the crown's power, they hold significant responsibility particularly in the realm of tax collection and the raising of armies. The crown has its own substantial military force, but the dukes of Dreisal are tasked with individually raising their own armies to defend the kingdom in the event of foreign invasion. There are five duchies in Dreisal, each under the command of a noble family. The five duchies of Dreisal are: * Frostfallow * Gamen * Victoro * De Le Croix * Alborne